Our hearts will go on
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: No matter what happens they will be together. This is a story based on the song my eart will go on, by Celine DionA DracoHermione story


Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on

i "I can still remember the last days at Hogwarts as though it was tomorrow, even five years have already passed, I'll never forget those days because they were the happiest days in my life, those were the days when I found out the real side of Draco Malfoy, not the cruel evil one, but the tender and sweet one, the one who I fell in love with, the one who I've been dreaming of the past five years, every night when I lie in my bed I can see him.

It's as if we have some bond, as if I can feel him, by these dreams I know he's okay, that he goes on with his life though I can still feel some emptiness as though he's not entirely happy, as though something's missing… who knows, maybe that's all they are, dreams and nothing more." /i 

A twenty two year old Hermione closed her gorgeous red and gold diary, his gift for her, and stood up from the desk, she was beautiful but all the worry because of the upcoming war left a deep mark on her, her eyes didn't sparkle as they used to, instead they looked exhausted which made her look older than she was.

She still wondered on which side would he be on and she still feared she might see him again she didn't know what to expect, she just had to hope everything would turn out okay.

Since the last day of Hogwarts she hasn't married nor did she have any boyfriends, she still kept his memory, she would never let go of it, no matter what, a silvery tear fell down her cheek as memories flooded her mind,

i Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on /i 

i "I can still remember her smiling happily at me, I can still remember the sweet taste of her lips, these memories will never go away no matter what, these are the happiest memories of my life since my life didn't consist of many happy moments,

I'll treasure these memories till my last days, even if I wanted to I couldn't possibly forget her because every night she comes to me in my dreams and let's me know how she's doing, as if we have a connection, even I who never believed in such things, am starting to believe it's true, because I can somehow feel her, the emptiness in her soul left there since we parted, but what else could we do we couldn't possibly be together.

We would have gotten killed, the both of us, we couldn't let that happen, even now I keep convincing myself that it was the right thing to do, but I'm still not sure, maybe we should have stayed together rand fought, I may never know that, but what I do know is that I'm not over yet, there is still the final battle left, and I still have to choose a side…" /i 

A twenty year old Draco stood up from his desk closing a beautiful silver green diary in which he has been writing for the past five years, it was her gift to him and he would never part with it just like he would never let go of the memories he held of her, no matter what, he looked at the diary one more time and a tear fell on his pale skin which was even paler because of all the worry, the tear rolled down his cheek as memories came back to him.

i Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on /i 

They somehow knew that their hearts belonged together and that even if they wouldn't ever meet again they will always be near each other no matte what distance sets them apart.

They both treasured that day, the day when Hermione opened the door to Draco's heart, the day when love made it's way to both of their hearts.

Flashback 

It was a cold December night and Hermione couldn't sleep, so she went for a walk down to the lake, there she saw Draco sitting on a rock with his face in his hands and a piece of paper crumpled near him. She went a little closer.

-Malfoy, are you alright? She asked gently.

He looked at her with anger and spat

-No mud blood I'm not alright, doesn't it show, or are you that stupid that you have to ask obvious things!

Hurt was obvious in her eyes and his stare softened as he saw a tear falling from her beautiful eyes and rolling down her cheek, she turned her gaze from away from him went and sat down near some bushes and turned her stare to the lake as tear after tear were falling down her face, she was in love with him, even if she didn't want to admit it it was still true, and she couldn't take the fact that for him she was just a mudblood.

Suddenly she looked at him waking him from his reverie.

-So that's what I am to you, just a filthy mudblood, she said crying even more as she said it out loud and realized just how much it hurt.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't know his words would hurt her that much, he always thought she was already used to this kind of behavior and that she didn't give a damn about it, he was shocked to see that it upset her this much, he never really meant it too, he was just keeping up the act ever since first year, he looked at her again and saw that she was cold, it was freezing outside and all she had on was a silk nightgown.

He came up to her took of his robe and put it around her shoulders, she looked up at him startled, she didn't notice him approaching her, he sat down beside her and wiped her tears away, she didn't dare move thinking it would all go away, as his hand lingered on her cheek he looked at her and said:

-No.

She looked at him strangely.

-No, what?

-You asked if you were just a filthy mud blood to me, and I said no. You never were, it was all just an act, in my opinion you Hermione, are the most amazing witch ever.

She looked at him bewildered thinking it was all just a dream and that she would wake up any minute, but her name sounded so right coming from him.

-There's one thing I don't understand though, he continued, why where you so upset when i called you that, I thought you didn't give a damn about what I say. He looked deeply in her eyes.

-Because… because, I think my childhood crush turned into something more… I guess… I fell in love with you, at the last words she turned her gaze down.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, he looked at her and smiled, actually smiled and said

-I love you Hermione.

-I love you too Draco.

He put his arms around her lovingly and lowered his lips onto hers.

End Flashback 

i Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on /I 

Maybe that's why neither of one married, because the only time they truly loved was those few days that they still carry in their hearts.

That was true love the one that began from a childhood crush when they were eleven and still doesn't want to let go, it was the kind of love we only hear of in fairytales, the one that can last forever and the burning fire will never disappear. They would hold on to this love as long as they live

Hermione was awoken by some noise, she opened her eyes and saw Ginny entering the room, she was as pale as a ghost and she looked very frightened.

-Hermione, it's starting, it's happening right now.

-What's happening, what's strating?!

-The final battle, he's here with all his followers, Dumbledore is gathering our army, Harry is preparing for the last fight, she burst into tears as she said the last words, of course she would, they loved eachother so much.

-Come on Ginny let's go, we have to help too, don't worry, it's all going to be alright I promise, now come on, she said taking Ginny by the hand.

They went down to the place where the battle already begun with their wands at ready throwing curses everywhere, Hermione could see Harry looking for Voldemort but she couldn't keep her mind of Draco, she just hoped to see him at least one more time.

i Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on /i 

He was in the death eater's ranks, he was on the dark side, but not by choice, he threw curses everywhere, when he saw… her, she was as beautiful as always, that's when he felt it again, he felt his heart warm, once again she opened the door to his heart, he couldn't bare to fight against her, as he was standing there looking at her, she noticed him too and stopped in her track, they came closer to each other, he took her by the hand.

-I missed you, he said

-I missed you too.

In their flow of emotions they didn't notice someone watching them, from the shadows and that someone was not pleased at all to be betrayed by his own soldier right in the middle of the battle, he took out his wand and in his anger he shouted

-AVADA KEDAVRA

i you're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on /i 

What happened next was like in slow motion, they kissed and as they parted they both whispered "I love you" into each others ear not fearing of what was going to come next because they were together and they were safe in each others hearts.

The spell struck both of them as their bodies fell lifeless on the ground still clutching each other in a tight embrace. Harry came too late and shot a killing curse at Voldemort. The war was over.

They couldn't separate Draco and Hermione's bodies from each other so they were buried together in the same grave.

i THE END /i 


End file.
